Yet Another Imma Wiserd Commentary
by UnlockmyHeartforLife
Summary: yay! yaaaaaaaay! another commentary of imma wiserd the spaz-perv story! GROIN CHICKEN!
1. Chapter 1: da beginning

**A/N Weeeeeelllllllll, after some insane laughter, wipe-ing of tears from my eyes, and a very yummy cake made by my friend Michelle, I had to make a commentary of this… well, there are no words to describe it. I promise I will update my other fics soon!**

AN: afta redin da hairy potty **(Wow, your toilet's got fuzz? WTF…)** books (not rly i saw the mooviez lolololol)**(Why so many lol's?)** i desided 2 make mi own hary potty (I thought it was HAIRY Potty) storee.

note 2 da reedars: neva beliv any1 hu sayz a blak man dont like fired chickin** (… o_O)**

I wuz sittin out on da porch an mi mama leend out da windo an sayed "watchu doin soulja spirit buu jackson?". **(I named my pillow pet easta spirit buu Jackson… but what kind of name is this? And how does this dude even read the keyboard? He's a total fricken illiterate rock star from mars {winning;P})**

"nuttin much" i said "we gut no food". **(How can you GUT no food? It's got. WOW, you're on a drug called Charlie sheen…)**

"o turtle don cri" **(Turtle? Why would this illiterate racist Martian be called turtle?)**

"na mama i aint mad" i says. den i loked at da gund n said "i wish i had sum fried chinkin"**(YOU EAT FRIED CHINESE PEOPLE? WTF?)** den... dere wuz fried chikin on da grion!11111111111111 **(Now I really don't want it. Um, no one wants p***s chicken… I can't believe I/you typed that, ravenretallishun)**

"yo buu wuz dat i smel" mi mama said.**(I thought his name was turtle…)** I lookd arund all snecky **(What is snecky? Righting every single wroooOoooOng is gonna have to wait, Charlie… I think in might be obsessed with that song… LUV YOU SCHMOYOHO!)** like and den i whispad "fried chikin" **(Wow, there really are a trillion ways to spell chicken…)** an it went away. i wuz scared but nut in a afrayed way.**(How can you be scared but not afraid? THEY'RE THE FREAKING SAME THING!)** den i whispad again "fried chicken" and it appered agan!111 so den i desided 2 tri sumden out. "wattamelon" an dere it iz a big ol slice o watrmellon at mah fet. **(Watermelon too? YOU'RE RUINING ALL THE WORLD'S GREAT FOODS! BIYOTCH) **mah mam lend out da door agan "boi now i no i smel sumden". so den i leaned ova and wispad "fired chikin... wattamelon" an dey boat went away.** (I can understand why… even if it is p***s chicken.)** i gut up an says 2 mi mama "lock mama!11 i aint gut nottin!11" **(You locked up your mom?)**

"but im so hundreh" sayed ma mama. den i felt sad.**(But not in an anguished way, right?)** so i pointed mah finger at da grund an sayed "fried chikin" den a big ol bunmch **(What's a bunmch?)**of fired chikim **(Make that a trillion and ONE ways) **appeerd. mi mama jumpt an scrammd.** (Scrammed? Or screamed?)** she ran in da house an slamed da door. "dun cum bak or ill shot ya!" she sayd. so i left.

so whadda think? **(You really don't wanna know) **IF U FLAM UR RASSIST. **(So I'm against rastas? WTF WHYYYYY? NUUUUUUU! *****dies*******

**So that's the amazing chapter one. NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! SAVE YOURSELF CHILDREN! !**


	2. Chapter 2: hogwarts

**A/N: Wow, this story is almost as painful as having bronchitis, which I freaking do. So sad I might just cry, and I am making a forum with ****Nanaho Kinjo****, my bff.**

AN: im jus ritin dis now becuz i gut a butload o insparashun** (what's a butload?)**

den i went 2 hagwats. dena nigga came out a no were an says "hey im harry potter"**(ohmigosh NUUUUUU!)**. i turned an said "u aint harry potter!11 i saw him in da movis!"

"i no but fo da audeance dey got a wite boi 2 play mi"**(DEM RASSIST PPL! Wow, dude, just wow…)**

"wat i said.**(you heard me.)**

"u herd mi"**(yup, guessed it right.)**

"dem rassist ppl!"**(nuuuuuu really…)**

i entred da big ol place were everabodi eatz **(honey, do you mean the great hall?) **an dey put da wiserd hat on mi hed and it says "yo in ravenclaw"**(but that can't be! Ravenclaws are smart and wise and don't eat chicken off of groins!)**

"hey daz were i stay" sed harry potter**(NUUUUUU! If you had even glanced at the books and/or movies, Harry lives in GRIFFENDOR!) **. den we both went to da room togedder. wen we were dere we saw the dumbldoor.**(THE Dumbledore? There's more than one? IS THIS ONE THE NOTORIOUS ONE?)** an he turnt 2 mi an sez "welcum 2 skool distrect 7 (wateva dat meens). im ur dumbledoor."**(So they go to school in Panem, in District 7? Wow, I thought this was a Harry Potter fic… not a Hunger Games fic…)**

hairy turnd t mi an seys "dis is da dumbledoor of da entire skool."**(There IS more than one!)**

"hi mistr duumbledoor"

"yo can call mi alvin".** (So that must mean Snape is Simon, and Hagrid's Theodore, and they're all chipmunks? Okay then...)**

"ok alvin" **(Oh, he means Albus…)**

"goodbi" he sed an raned out on hiz broomstik.**(He ran out on a flying broomstick… wow)**

"im sleepi" sed hairy potter

"butt its not even 12 o clock yet" i sed** (Wow, epic fail Harry. Epic. Fail.)**

"i no but tomorow we hav skool an ill sho u all de pretti girlz an how to play bromstiks" **(Bromstiks? What is this "brokmstiks"? Is he, by any chance, referring to Quidditch?)**

"sho" i sed "do u lik 50 cent?"

"do u lik soulja boi?" sed harry **(Wow, this guy really likes his randomocity meter to be almost broken. *****flying pig walks in***** Nope, make that broken.)**

we were best frends. **(THAT WAS FAST! WOW! WOW!)**

**So was that an epic fail, or was that and epic fail? YOU SHOULD REVIEW AND/OR FAVORITE IT TO TELL ME! Oh and by the way, I am trying to update all my Furuba fics, but it's not letting me! They will be updated when I hack the firewalls! **


End file.
